oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Novera
Novera Novera is geographically the largest Kingdom in the Westerlands, and also perhaps the most populated, but Novera struggles under the weight of too much crown authority and too much centralization - it's armies are spread thin and the Kingdom's virtues are split between religion and the people, unevenly in favor of religion. One of two Kingdoms to border directly with the Imperial City, the majority of High-Priests in the Cosmologist church have come from Novera. Novera is, as a Kingdom, technologically far behind their closest rival, Orlais - while they have the same technology available, the centralized government and general lack of opportunity in Novera results in there being next to no independent source-companies. In Novera, all sourcerors must register with the Mage Guild, they work under strict sanctions - guarded closely by the religious order of Noveran Slayers known as Venators. In Novera, nobility is a luxury - not an obligation like it is in Orlais. Noveran nobility do not strive for Knighthoods in the same way as it is expected to become a Knight of the noble born in Orlais, though it is a huge privilege. At least one male child from each generation of nobility is expected to attend the Noveran Military Academy and serve as a career officer in the Noveran Military. Often the youngest son has this dubious honor. Military The Noveran military consists of an Army and a Navy, as well as their Air-Force. Novera has Guardsmen and Militia forces, just like every other Westerland Nation - and in Novera, all men must serve in the militia. The Guardsmen are usually veteran professional soldiers. Wealthy people can hire private security that are allowed to carry arms and armor, while on the property of the person they serve - certain of these security forces can also obtain a license to provide armed escort services of both cargo and people. Noblemen have the right to keep security forces - where as a wealthy individual has to apply for a permit. Noblemen cannot be denied the right to keep an escort, and usually have more guards than anyone else. Novera is a very militaristic nation - they are heavily against mercenaries, excepting security forces, but Noverans have been very known to leave their own country to become mercenaries. Knighthood In Novera, Knighthood follows the Dussante tradition, and never did follow the Orlesian tradition. Knighthoods are exclusive memberships granted to an elite of society who have been deemed worthy - they are not even militaristic in Novera, though it is rare for someone who isn't in the Noveran military to be Knighted. The titles are very prestigious and are considered qualifiers that open doors to new careers. Nobility The Noverans centralized their government through bureaucracy and a strict military directly under the command of the crown. When this happened, the right for noblemen to hold fortifications, to order civilians around and to keep a retinue of soldiers all disappeared. The Noveran nobility are equivalent of Orlesian Estate Title holders now - they still form the upper elite of Novera's social structure, but the actual titles do not grant any particular rights, apart from being permitted to attend court. Many title holders do not even own the land that originally came with their titles anymore - the titles are hereditary, but the land can easily be sold - many have done so. Despite the decline in importance the Noveran Crown still sells the titles (with land) inside their new Colonies, and they exclusively sell to Soldiers. The lowest noble title (being equal to a Mayor) is "Don" in Novera, then follows the equivalent of a Baron - seeing as nobility cannot hold castles in Novera, the title of Baron is simply called a Castellan - indicating that the title once came with a castle. A count is called a "Compte" and a Duke is called a "Marquis". Earldoms in Novera are still political titles of importance, because the Earls are considered important enough to have a veto right over what the appointed Governor says, while fiefdoms are just hereditary income, that comes with the obligation of one male member of the family per generation having to serve in the military as a career officer. In Novera, noblemen and women often study in universities and eventually inherit the family merchant company or business from their parents. In the mean time, for generations, the fashion has been to devote significant portions of their lives to the church. Regions Novera is a mighty colonial power - Novera has successfully claimed all the coastal territory of the Southern Source Lands - but they are having severe difficulties pushing into the land. The colonies are barely getting by when it comes to food. Other than these colonies, Novera has no other lands. = Southern Novera = Southern Novera was occupied by the Orientals, who at one point controlled large parts of Northern Rahamra (where as they now control only very small parts). The occupation lasted very long and it remains a hallmark of the Noveran culture - the Noverans are united in faith, culture and as an incredibly centralized Kingdom. But it has also caused certain ethnic tolerance among the Noverans, who do not really see "race" - seeing as the entire Southern part of their Westerland kingdom is full of people who call themselves Noverans, but descend from Orientals. In the Source lands they also welcome the indigenous populations into their own ranks with open arms, as long as they conform to the Noveran Culture. The Southern Noverans are, if anything, even more patriotic than the rest of Novera - it's said that it is impossible to corrupt a government official from Southern Novera. Influences: Late Medieval Spain and Portugal as well as the Vatican.